Some embodiments of the invention are directed to a master control panel which simplifies the operation of loading dock equipment. In addition to having a dock leveler and overhead door, a loading dock may also have a vehicle restraint, loading light, barrier gate and inflatable shelter. If the various devices are power operated rather than manually operated, the wall beside the doorway may be cluttered with various control panels. Not only is the space between doors often very restricted, but the cost of the electrical installation can be significant. This situation can be improved with the installation of a combination control panel which includes all of the controls in a single enclosure. The combination panel not only saves space but may also reduce the cost of electrical installation. One criticism of existing combination panels has been that the operator may be confused by the various number of switches and push buttons, and the proper sequence of operation.